1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a winding tool for use in winding a stator of an electric motor. In particular, the present invention relates to a winding tool for use in winding a stator of an electric motor used in an electric power assist steering system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known type of vehicle steering system includes a rack which is movable linearly to effect turning movement of the steerable wheels of the vehicle. Movement of the rack is assisted by an electric assist motor. The motor has a stator and a rotor. The rack extends axially through the rotor. Actuation of the motor causes the rotor to rotate a ball nut which is engaged with a screw portion of the rack. The rotation of the ball nut causes the rack to move linearly to effect turning movement of the steerable wheels of the vehicle.
The stator includes a metal core and a plurality of windings (coils) on the metal core. During manufacture of the stator, the lead wires which are the ends of the windings must be selectively connected in pairs, cut to the correct length, and routed properly for connection with electric circuitry of the vehicle. This task is typically done by hand and can be difficult and time-consuming with a multiple-pole motor.